Garment steaming devices, such as steam irons or hand-held steamers are used to remove creases from fabric, such as clothes and bedding. Such a steam iron or hand-held steamer generally comprises a main body with a handle which is held by a user, and has an ironing plate with a planar ironing surface which is pressed or located against the fabric of a garment. A water receiving chamber and a steam generator are disposed in the main body, so that water is fed from the water receiving chamber to the steam generator and converted into steam. The steam is then discharged from the steam generator through vent holes in the ironing surface towards the fabric of a garment. The steam is used to heat up and momentarily moisten the fabric of the garment in an attempt to obtain effective removal of creases from the fabric.
In a garment steaming device as described above, the ironing surface is heated to a high temperature which heats up the garment and enhances the conversion of water into steam. However, the hot ironing surface may also over heat the garment and cause undesired consequences such as shine or deformation.